


在世界末日之时，我们要如何选择相爱（1/2）

by PaPaSimone



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Human Beast (Over the Garden Wall), Love, Sexy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaPaSimone/pseuds/PaPaSimone
Summary: 雅修特拉终于被唤回了蛇行枝，鲁纳尔便寸步不离的一直跟在她的身边，无微不至地照顾着。卑微的爱情，在世界末日面前，显得格外渺小，即使不一定能再次看到明天的星空和月夜，但他们依旧勇敢的袒露了彼此，并约定，纵使世界永远白昼，我也会回来，陪你度过末日的最后一秒。
Relationships: Y'shtola Rhul/Runar
Kudos: 3





	在世界末日之时，我们要如何选择相爱（1/2）

光呆们在爱梅特赛尔克帮助下，将雅修特拉接回了蛇行枝，鲁纳尔便寸步不离的一直跟在雅修特拉的身边，即使光呆前来与雅修特拉商量事情，也不愿离开，一直守在她身后。

“我们要前往神影洞，好好调查一番……”雅修特拉转身对鲁纳尔说。  
“那我也……”  
“蛇行枝还有不少居民体内的毒素未清，你需要留在这里好好守护在此，以免发生什么大的变故。”雅修特拉知道他想说什么，赶紧截开话题。“那里我一直没有去过，如此神秘的古迹，我是非去不可的，你可别再像老妈子一样劝我了，这几天我可是被你叨叨的头都要大了呢~”  
鲁纳尔看着雅修特拉清澈的白色眼眸弯成了月牙，深知雅修特拉决定的事情，谁都劝不了。他垂着耳朵，微微愠怒的说“我会在这里等着你的，玛托雅，你可要照顾好自己，别太辛苦了~”  
雅修特拉点点头，随后与光呆们一起出发了。鲁纳尔看着他们离去的身影，满眼写着担忧。

这几日，鲁纳尔都坐立不安，手上虽然不停的在忙碌，东奔西跑，但闲下来时，脑子里一团乱麻，他已经紧张地几天都没合眼了。

这天他坐在树枝上，看着神影洞的方向，静静的发呆，朦胧中听到了雅修特拉的声音，一个打挺，跳到地上，向村口跑去。  
“你回来了！玛托雅……”鲁纳尔喘着气，说道。  
“可不是嘛~要不是我们拽着她，估计她还在遗迹哪里呆到明天晚上呢~”于里昂热扶着额头，没好气的说。  
“你也好意思说我？你不也是一夜没睡，盯着壁画研究了好久吗？”雅修特拉反问道“我可是实在支撑不住了，我得去好好睡一觉，昨天爱梅特赛尔克说的事情，太令人震惊了。虽然不敢相信他，但也不能全然不信。”  
“我还需要把资料再重新整理复写一份，你先去好好睡一睡打个盹吧~”于里昂热说完转身离开了。

众人也都散去，雅修特拉回到房间内，躺在石床上，温暖的绒毛垫子传来阵阵令人心安的味道，雅修特拉的呼吸，逐渐平稳。此时，一个庞大的黑白色身躯，悄悄走进房间内，将旁边的毯子，轻轻拿起，盖在了雅修特拉身上。雅修特拉感受到了一丝浓重而又熟悉的呼吸，已经猜到是谁，但困意袭来，也没有多想继续睡去了。  
鲁纳尔坐在石床边上，看着雅修特拉微微翻了身，抖动了一下纤长的耳朵，白色尾巴悄悄的从毯子边缘，漏了出来，他刚想用爪子触碰这细长的白色绒毛，却又怕惊醒了雅修特拉，便用自己粗壮的黑白色长尾，勾起这细长的白色绒尾，掖进了被子里。  
而鲁纳尔正要抽开尾巴的时候，却不想细长的白色绒尾，俏皮的卷了卷，勾住了他的尾巴，他内心一颤，便放松下来，保持自己的尾巴，不再晃动。  
他看着雅修特拉清秀的侧脸，嘴唇微动，手心似乎还有当时抱起她的柔软的触感，依稀想起雅修特拉刚刚来到这里时，和大家一起努力，直至深夜还在看书研究，最后困倦地伏在案前的样子。  
朝夕相处之时，竟然没有发现，雅修特拉渐渐成为了自己心中独一无二的玛托雅。  
她的努力、她的神圣、她的纯洁、她的好学，一颦一笑，柔软又俏皮的白色绒尾，令人如此挂念。当她从光芒中出现时，他早就想冲上去，拥抱着她。什么高贵，什么尊敬，什么礼仪，统统不想要了，他只要他的玛托雅，能好好地待在蛇行枝，待在他身边，那里都不要去。永昼又怎样，她的安全是最重要的！

正当鲁纳尔放松精神有些迷糊犯困的时候，雅修特拉已经醒来，温柔的白色眼眸静静的看着鲁纳尔发呆，过了一会，她轻轻的挪动尾巴，偷偷的打着圈缠绕着那粗壮的短毛长尾，绒绒的毛发，轻轻滑过，令昏昏欲睡的鲁纳尔缓过神来。  
看着雅修特拉一脸趣味的看着自己，赶忙抽走了尾巴，脸红的说“玛托雅，你醒啦？”  
“我早就醒了，你这是第几次了？又偷偷的跑到我房间来，给我盖被子，不知羞耻的这样，看着人家……”  
“我……我是看看你……看看你睡得好不好……再说了，我也不能帮上你什么忙，只能尽我所能，照顾一下你……”  
“这就是你照顾人家的方式吗？”雅修特拉伸出纤细的手指，勾了勾鲁纳尔的胡须，挠的他心里痒痒的“盖被子什么的，可以理解，你偷偷的看着人家是做什么，还把你的尾巴放进来，让我帮你捂着……”  
“玛托雅又在那我开玩笑了，我没有……我只是……只是……你饿不饿？我去给你拿点吃的吧！”  
说完，鲁纳尔慌忙的跑出了房间，雅修特拉又好气又好像，继续躺了下去，深深的舒了一口气。

到了深夜，雅修特拉睡不着，便跑了出去，在河边散步。刚到河边，就发现，鲁纳尔也偷偷的跟了出来，雅修特拉一个后翻，跳到了他的身后。  
“抓到你了，拉凯提卡的最大跟踪狂……”  
“……”  
“你可别说，是想来给我盖被子的吧~”  
说着，雅修特拉顺势，拉住了鲁纳尔的尾巴，这一拉让他情不自禁，条件反射地低声呜嚎了一声，这一声，让雅修特拉吓了一跳，看着鲁纳尔，垂着耳朵侧身看着她的样子，雅修特拉松开了手。“额……没事吧，拽了你的尾巴，让你不舒服了……”  
同样身为猫科类，她深知自己刚刚一握，力道不轻，要不是鲁纳尔身强体壮，现在大概已经没有气力的趴在地上了。  
鲁纳尔委屈的转过身，用尾巴勾住雅修特拉的白色绒尾，低着头，轻轻的呜咽着，仿佛受了很大委屈。  
“是我不好，没有弄疼你吧？”雅修特拉抬起手，轻轻抚着鲁纳尔浓密的额发，轻轻安抚着。  
“我在你的眼里，看到了宛如深夜的星河，玛托雅……”鲁纳尔凝视着雅修特拉的双眼，这是他第一次在静谧的黑夜中，看着这一双晶莹的白色眼眸。  
“只可惜，我却看不到你的脸庞……不过，这触感，倒是挺舒服的，就像给我垫在石床上的垫子一样，令人感到安心……”雅修特拉一早知道，那绒毛垫子是鲁纳尔用自己的绒毛织就出来的。  
“玛托雅，我……我可以再抱一抱你吗？”鲁纳尔说着，双手扶着雅修特拉的双肩，将她轻轻的拥在怀里。  
“你下次要是在这么问，那我就说不可以了~”雅修特拉陷在深深的绒毛中，静静的感受鲁纳尔的呼吸，一起一伏。

良久，鲁纳尔终于整理好了思绪，问到“玛托雅，是不是即将离开拉凯提卡？”  
“我有必须要去做的事情……鲁纳尔，非去不可……”  
“带上我，可以吗？”鲁纳尔低头看着雅修特拉，满脸祈求。  
“你也有你要去做的事情，蛇行枝的大家，都很需要你……”  
“可我需要你啊！”  
雅修特拉愣住了，鲁纳尔知道自己言辞有点激动了“没有你，我什么都不会做……”鲁纳尔顺势坐在了草地上，月色下，仰望着雅修特拉，粗糙的大手，拖着她娇小的指尖。  
“其实，你并不像我一开始想象的那样，是个空有强壮身体的弟弟呢~”雅修特拉微微弯腰，双耳垂后，将脸凑近鲁纳尔。“你很强大，你要相信自己，虽然，我很高兴你如此的依赖着我，但，我们都不是孩子，暗之战士们，需要我的帮助，这个世界的人们，需要我。你尚且有力量，去守护身边的人，但别人不一样，他们四散在世界各处，孤独奋战。我的同伴也时刻面临危险，如果有我可以的努力做到的地方，我一定会奋不顾身，这是身为玛托雅的使命，也是我所希望的……”  
“尽管如此……”  
“我相信你，鲁纳尔……”  
雅修特拉的脸庞如此靠近，温柔的鼻息，扑在鲁纳尔的脸上。鲁纳尔扶着雅修特拉纤细的腰肢，一股燥热，从腹部冲向他的大脑。  
他微微闭眼，低着头，问到“我可以吗……”  
雅修特拉环住他的脖颈，将他毛茸茸的脸颊抱在怀里，在耳旁轻轻的说“你一直都可以……”

鲁纳尔的燥火被这一温柔的声音点燃，瞬间有些晕眩不已。他狠狠的抱了一下雅修特拉，紧紧环绕的双臂让她不住的叫了一声。  
“啊……”刚刚喃出，鲁纳尔便将雅修特拉放在草地上，平躺着，发着低吼，用嘴角磨蹭着她的耳侧、脸颊和脖颈，他伸出形似人类的柔软而又粗长的舌头，不停的舔舐着雅修特拉，仿佛在细细品味着糖果一样。  
雅修特拉也是第一次被如此对待，面对这鲁纳尔粗苯的挑弄，经不住身体一阵阵的麻软，耷拉着耳朵，双颊越发红润，细细的尾巴僵直了起来。  
鲁纳尔环着她的腰，轻轻拽开了背后的绳结，衣服松散了下来。露出了酥胸的一角，鲁纳尔乘着月光，看着羞红了双脸的雅修特拉，又是一阵欲火，冲上脑门。一把扯下自己的下裳，垫在雅修特拉身后，将脸埋在了双峰之下，细嗅着雅修特拉清淡的体味，顺着褪下的衣服，一路嗅到了她的下体，看着被月光照耀着，反射出一丝丝晶莹液体白色绒毛，鲁纳尔发出猫咪“呼噜噜”一般的叫声。  
雅修特拉被这么看着，一只手牵扶着鲁纳尔的手，另一只手，用手背遮挡着自己发热的脸庞。  
“喵~啊哈~~”鲁纳尔对着雅修特拉的下体，轻轻舔舐，每一下都让她禁不住呢喃起来。  
“啊嗯……”雅修特拉挺着腰，不自觉的迎合着鲁纳尔的每一次舔舐，柔软的长舌顺着密林，进到了伸出，一下又一下，令她不住地颤抖着。  
鲁纳尔抬起头来，看着雅修特拉，满脸的不舍和安耐不住，时不时抖动着嘴唇，露出獠牙。雅修特拉抱着鲁纳尔毛茸茸的脑袋，轻轻的咬了咬耳朵，他发出了一声低吼，带有呜咽的语气。雅修特拉顺着他浓密的胸毛，向下抚摸至腰部，苍劲有力的腹肌和略带光滑的绒毛，让她的手停留了好久，才继续摸下去。  
当雅修特拉握住了那个粗壮的虎鞭时，鲁纳尔再也忍不住长啸了一声，不顾雅修特拉的娇柔，将粗壮的虎鞭，放在了下体的洞口处轻轻的抵着。  
雅修特拉深知自己第一次，怕是容不下这么大的器具，又怕又期待的深呼吸着。“玛托雅……”鲁纳尔紧紧抱着雅修特拉，将虎鞭轻轻送入，一点点慢慢的抽插。“啊哈……鲁纳尔……嗯……”随着器具的一进一出，绒白色的毛发带着点点嫣红，雅修特拉渐渐的适应了，尝试放松下体，让他能更轻松的反复往来。  
鲁纳尔抱着胸前光滑娇小的身躯，想用力凌辱，腹部的燥热让他越来越难以控制自己的情绪，身下的速度渐渐快了起来，粗壮沉重的尾巴摇晃起来，让每次的深入，变得更加激烈，伴随着湿润，逐渐响起了靡靡之音。  
雅修特拉，也深深埋入雄壮的胸前，在第一下的疼痛之后，顺着湿滑的黏液，让她感受到了身下又硬又热的器具，在身体里来回穿梭，不免发出一声又一声的娇喘。  
此刻，鲁纳尔一直以来的欲望和倾慕，被雅修特拉，牢牢的锁在身下，一次次的撞击，一次次的娇嗔，让两个人意乱情迷，失去了理智。  
“玛托雅，永远的住在我的心里吧……”说着伸出舌头，舔舐着雅修特拉的耳朵，猫族灵巧的耳朵，是最为敏感的，一下就让雅修特拉的脸更加绯红了，胸前的殷红越发挺立了起来，随着一次次的震动，白皙的双峰不停的晃动。  
“不要啊……不要，耳朵……唔……好痒啊哈”雅修特拉侧过脸庞，躲过了舔舐，与鲁纳尔面对着，双手抚摸着他的下巴。鲁纳尔不住的低吼，锐利的獠牙裸露在她面前，不禁的双手触摸了一下獠牙，坚硬又锐利的牙尖，让她感受到了指尖的疼痛。  
又是一下猛烈的撞击，雅修特拉完全无法顾及指尖，顺势叫了起来，“啊……不要，太用力了……”她抬起双手，抓住了地上的草叶，将双胸完全的暴露了出来。鲁纳尔趁着月色，看着白皙的乳房，在面前跳动，喘着粗气，又一把将雅修特拉抬起，坐在自己的身上。  
这下，原本陷在衣裳的白嫩身躯，全部暴露了出来，一旁的河水，也将反射的月光，零零散散的洒在雅修特拉的身上，丰厚的双乳，纤细的腰肢，袖长的脖颈……颈下一排的锁骨，因为雅修特拉的酥麻反应，变得更加深邃……身下粉红色的绒毛，与鲁纳尔略带粗糙的白色绒毛紧密的交织在一起，时不时泛出点点水光。  
鲁纳尔用尾巴，缠着雅修特拉的大腿根部，伴随着一起一伏，尾巴的缠绕也一松一紧，刺激着雅修特拉的下体也随之一阵阵的发紧，细长的绒尾无规律的摆动着，就像雅修特拉无助又柔软的身体一样，如果没有他扶着腰枝，肯定要倒了下去。  
安静的深夜，河水哗哗的留着，树叶簌簌的摇晃着，两个人在郁郁葱葱的密林里，颠鸾倒凤，激烈的摇晃着彼此。  
终于，鲁纳尔突然抱住了雅修特拉，猛地用力抽插着柔软的她，淫糜的声音，越发清晰。雅修特拉呼吸急促，忍不住的发抖，白色的绒尾垂了下来，紧紧的弯曲着，经过一次次的碰撞，仿佛要到达了顶点。鲁纳尔一声低吼，粗壮的虎鞭一阵阵发胀，在雅修特拉的身体里，射出一股股滚烫的精华。她也感受到了体内喷发出的精液，失声喊了出来。

两个人倒在草地上，紧紧相拥着，雅修特拉抚摸着黑白条纹的胸毛，感受着下体已经褪去的欲望好似又要重新燃起，挪动了一下身体，鲁纳尔不舍的将虎鞭从她的身体里抽离出来，摸了摸她光滑的后背。

随后，鲁纳尔抱起雅修特拉，一步步走向河水里。河水没过了鲁纳尔的腰部，他坐了下来，倚靠着一颗大石头，盘着腿，将雅修特拉放在自己的腿上。清凉的河水包裹着两人，鲁纳尔用有点粗糙的手轻轻的抚过她每一寸肌肤，为她擦洗身体。


End file.
